Like This If You Cry Every Time
by jason5-evah
Summary: Join our heart wrenching tale about the Keepers and their various sorrows. Will they make it out without a shattered heart? Why is Finn crying? Why is Amanda crying? Why is Maybeck crying? WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE CRYING? FAMANDA XOXOXOX rated T for trying too hard. ****Latest Chapter: ALL PHILBY FANS MUST READ****
1. Egg

"I want an egg." Maybeck whispered in charlie's ear. She swatted him away and screamed in his ear to get a girlfriend.

He replied, "But you are my girlfriend."

She whispered to him. "Not anymore."

Lyk this if you crey evertim.


	2. The Death of a Loved One

Philby hugged his laptop. "I luv u laptop. Don't ever leave me."

One day he was supposed to go on a date with willa but he forgot because he was too distracted by computer coding something really nerdy and probably pointless and stupid – _what a loser._

So willa snuck into his room snapped his laptop in two, smiled, and skipped away.

Lyk this if you crey evertime. (cuz Philby does too)


	3. SICKO

Finn was like, "Amanda I love you so much."

Amanda was like, "Then why you ignore me all the time and make out with girls like ursala. You're gross."

"I didn't know it was her."

"SICKO." Then Amanda ran away as Finn cried.

Lye dis if u crey evertim.


	4. forevvvvveeerrr alone

Jess sighed.

Philby and willa – together.

Amanda and finn – together.

Charlene and Maybeck – _who even saw that coming like come on that was the most random ship ever and it started out as a joke and now its even more canon than everyone else like come on? _– together.

Jess and rob ….?

She held up her piece of paper with drawings on it. "it's just me and you."

Lyke dis if u crey evrytume.


	5. Dolphinately FINished

Ursula was at a evil third party office meeting when the question came up.

"like a fish." She laughed. "haHAHAHahahaHA get it because his name is finn?"

Her coworkers guffawed, bubbles floating everywhere.

What was the question? … Finn doesn't like to think about it, that's for shore.

Lyke dis if u cresyy everytyme.


	6. Fishy Kissy

One night Finn woke up from a nightmare. He got up and woke Amanda up with urgency. "Amanda!"

"What's wrong, finn?" She asked a bit annoyed that he woke her up in the middle of the night.

"I had a nighmare. I must know something…"

"Uh, what?"

"Do I kiss like a fish!?"

"GO TO BED." She yelled and used her powers to push him out of the room.

Lyk dis if u crey eevertim.


	7. this chapter might actually be good

Okay ready? You're going to read this sentence, and think about: Wayne's death.

Lyk dis if u crey evrityme. (bcuz finn creys – multiple times. Ow my heart is broken. So is finns)


	8. DISAPOINTMENT

Friendly reminder that Famanda wasn't even canon in the last kk book.

Lyk dis if you crey evertime.


	9. Too Classy and Sassy

Maleficent wasn't even _in _the last book.

Ugh. her evil was too classy and sassy for all those peasants anyway.

Maleficent is my queen and it started with her and should have ended with her. just saying. (ps my name is finn and im writing this because even though I ripped her heart out I feel kind of bad about it? Idk I was just thinking at least when I fight her she actually talks to me. Unlike chernobog. He just goes "grrrrrrrrrrr uuuuuuuuughhhh uhhnt hmmmmms nnnttttttttttt." [that was chernobog making animal noises cuz he is an UNEDUCATED UNCULTURED SWINE. I MEAN BULL. It's four in the morning guys.])

Lyk dis if u cry evitymee.


	10. WHAT R U SAYING

"_!

_! _. _, _."

Finn stared back at mickey.

"im sorry I really just cant understand anything ure saying. Youre a mouse."

Mickey cried.

Lyke dis if u cri evytiem.


	11. let it go, Willa, GOSH

Philby looked at Elsa the Snow Queen and thought, wow her hair is so white. Wow, she's so pretty. Willa got jealous and kicked him. Repeatedly. Until he said, "I DIDN'T SAY I LOVED HER I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY."

R.i.p. Philby.

Lyk dis if you crey eevertim.


	12. The Evolution of Finn

Book One: wayne said, "you're the leader finn." Finn didn't really believe him but went with it anyway.

Book Two: wayne said, "finn youre the leader." Finn said, "lol we're a team there are no leaders."

Book Three: wayne said, "Finn, YOURE THE LEADER." Finn replied, "hahahahah okay whatever."

Book Four: wayne said, "Finn, how many times do I have to tell you – YOURE THE LEADER." Finn sighed, "no I don't really think I am im not good at it you know like ugh why me"

Book Five: wayne said, "hey Philby come help me with stuff." Finn glared. "what the heck is going on there wayne likes me why is he talking to phlby so much somone EXPLAIN PLZ."

Book Six: wayne said, "finn you need to step it up I made you the leader. Oh btw Philby lets talk a lot and do things that don't include finn." Finn was jealous. "WHAT NO IM THE LEADER PHILBY NEEDS TO BACK OFF WAYNE IS MINE OKAY MY LEADERSHIP MY WAYNE."

Book Seven: "Finn – youre the leader. But im going to have to die for you to_ finally _realize that." *wayne dies* finn is sad – really sad. "OH NO WHAT DO I DO I NEED TO ACT LIKE A LEADER EVEN THOUGH IM EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE I FINALLY UNDERSTAND."

Lyk dis if u crey evytiem.


	13. Ew

Finn kissed Ursula.

Lyke dis if u creey evertim. (Finn will forever crey bc now Amanda wont kiss him)


	14. ur kidding right, ridley

The Dillard

Lyk dis is you crey evertim


	15. Finn likes Oswald better i c y

mickey mouse was totally useless like omg thanx mickey for your help even though finn almost died like wow

lyk dis if u crey evertim


	16. OTP OTP OTP

Willa and Philby held hands. It only took seven books.

Lyk dis if you crey evertim. (i cry evrtim. Tears of JOY. BECAUSE ITS ABOUT TIME MY OTP BECAME CANON)


	17. Finn's fear, Oh DEAR

Finn still hates snakes. lololol

lyk dis if u creeyy evertim


	18. The truth has been REVEALED kind of

the series is over ... for now

lyk dis if u cries evertim


	19. Finn ded

Finn is a death TargEt

Lyk dis if u creyyyyyyyyyyy evrytim


	20. Holla 4 yo boyyyyyy aayyyeee

Would Finn get hotter if he get holla? #this doens't make any sense

lyk dis if you crey evertim.


	21. Hella bad chapter

How sad was Finn when Wayne died?

...

Hella sad.

lyk dis if you crey evertim.


	22. Finn's childhood dream

Secret confessions of a keeper: Every since Finn saw those pirates stealing the astroblaster carts.. he's always wanted to be one of them... a space pirate. It's always been his childhood dream.

lyk dis if you crey evertime.


	23. Evolution of Philby

Philby's progression from book 1 to book 7 was Hella rad to Hella bad.

lyk dis if u crey evertim.


	24. Finn and the Kitteh

Warning this is a very bad fanfiction like all our other ones. We never try.. we just do. That is the beaty of it.

It goes all over the place so don't have high expectations. We didn't while making this. #Jason5evah

Once upon a time Finn received a mysterious cat in a box. The box was wrapped in white paper with a red bow on top because that is a classy gift right there. AYYEEE Finn fell in love with the cat. It was so cute. So he took it under his wing and nurtured it. He watched it grow up from baby kitty (kitten) to grown up kitty (adult). Finn loved the kitty as a baby because it was adorable and tiny. Finn didn't like it as a teenager because all it did was meow and rip up stuff. But then it was time to send kitty off to college. Finn felt very sad about this. Tears began to well up in his eyes. Kitty left for college and Finn felt very lonely. SO HE ADOPTED MORE CATS. College kitty returned years later with a degree and upon seeing the other kitties he felt BETRAYED. College kitty and Finn augured into the night. But then college kitty grew to love all the other kitties. So college kitty went to get a job and worked until he was gramps kitty. Finn and gramps kitty loved each other very much and kept each other company in their dying age. The story of gramp kitty and Finn is a heartwarming one that will live in our hearts FOREVER and will not be FORGOTTEN.

R I P KITTY/COLLEGE KITTY/GRAMPS KITTY 2005 to 2040. [loyal friend to Finn.]

RIP Finn Whitman 1995- never he will always live. [close friend of gramps kitty] (We forgot to mention… He's immortal now. He's also an evil sorcerer cursed by some magical being at Disneyland.)

Lyk dis if u crey evrytimeeeee


	25. CAN't Stahp Won't Stahp

We can't stop. We won't stop writing (bad fanfictions).

Ridley can't stop. And he won't stop. Even though we thought he was going to stop the series and now he's not stopping at all. Because Ridley can't stop. And he WON'T STAHP.

#mileycyrus #finnwhitman is the new miley cyrus (He's gonna grow up to hate disney and become a very bad model/ performer... if ya know what i mean lolz)

#The Queens of trolling the internet

#lyk dis if you crey evertim


	26. On your left

**Authors note because we wanted to say something: Thanks to ****her-eyes-fiery-pinpricks**** and others who left kind reviews for this ridiculous story. Thanks for laughing with us. Our sense of humor is the bomb. **

Today was a good day for the Keepers. They did something great (for once lolol i joke i joke). Like defeated ALL THE EVIL VILLIANS IN THE ENTIRE DISNEY UNIVERSE. Yeah. It was quite the accomplishment of the freaking CENTURY. They were heroes. Everyone was hugging and it was so great. Hugs are great. (just sayin').

Finn pulled Philby in for a strong, "friendship" filled bro-hug. Finn's mouth was close to Philby's ear. His warm breath tickled Philby's ear as he whispered, "Hail hydra." Finn pulled away and winked.

_are you freaking kidding me. A FREAKING HYDRA MOLE IN OUR OWN KINGDOM KEEPER RANKS AFTER WE DEFEATED ALL THE EVIL- you know what. I'm done. IM SO DONE. _

"WAIT UP FOR ME!"

lykdis if u crey evertim.


	27. the ugly truth

*SPOILERS FOR KK5-KK7 but lets be real this whole story is full of spoilers and if you've read this far...*

okay stay with me on this one and prepare to be grossed out k? k.

FINN WHITMAN AND STOREY MING MADE OUT - STOREY PRACTICALLY TAUGHT FINN WHITMAN HOW TO MAKE OUT.

STOREY MING IS ACTUALLY POSSESSED BY URSULA.

URSULA TAUGHT FINN WHITMAN HOW TO MAKE OUT.

RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU ARE AS THOROUGHLY DISGUSTED AS I AM.

Lyk dis fi u creyz erityme.


	28. the truth

"It's showtime," Finn said as he leaned in to kiss Amanda. They were on stage. They were ACTING. Nothing is canon. Famanda is a lie.

Lyk dis if u crey evertim


	29. playa

In the span of six months Finn has done the following things:

Made out with Storey Ming.

Made out with Charlene.

Kissed Amanda and put her under a spell.

Kissed Amanda again, but like for a second. Like wow. (well, technically amanda initiated this kiss, so... {YOU GO, GIRL})

Kissed Minnie Mouse on the cheek. (Mickey you better watch out finn is about to steal yo gurl.)


	30. Love is just ove with an L

"Amanda, why won't you kiss me?" Finn asked.

"I told you why. You keep making out with other girls."

"But I love you, Amanda."

Amanda looked off into the distance, turning her back to Finn. "The phrase 'I love you' is just _love_ with an _I_ that's really about _you_."

"That doesn't even make sense," Finn said annoyed.

"Neither does you making out with other girls when you said you loved me," Amanda crey. She walked away. Or floated. She's a fairlie. She does what she wants.

Lyk dis eh u crey evrytme


	31. 1:26 am

"You like pie, right?" Willa asked Finn.

"Who doesn't?"

"POtatos."

"Right, okay. So what's the point you are trying to make?"

"Potatoes potate. Understand? But humans human. Right?"

"Please stahp."

"DO YOU LIKE PIE."

"Again, WHO DOESNT"

"This is your problem. You treat Amanda like you treat your pie. You indirectly say how you feel about it. It shall be your downfall."

"Willa, i'm tired. go away."

"TELL AMANDA YOU LOVE HER."

"Go talk to your potato."


	32. Valentine's day 2015

one day fin wuz lyk "Mandies, i is loves you so much u mah tru luv, gurl."

n mandies wuz lyk "no, bb, i is no luvs u no mor."

fin crey.

Lyk di if u crey evtim


	33. THAT'S NOT MY NAME x32493

" ," he whispered menacingly. "PHIBLY."

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"Get me a sammich, Phibly."

"Y-yes, sir," The servant ran off to get his master a sandwich. "My name is Phibly," he muttered, "It's Philby. One day he's going to see the truth. One day evil Finn will be taken from his throne and I will rule."

Phibly poisoned the sandwich and hurried back to the ruler.

He handed evil Finn the sandwich and whispered, "Long live the king."

finn (bc he knows all) switched out the sandwhiches.

"Here, Phibly! for all the hardwork you've done! i'll even start calling you philby now!"

Phibly's eyes lit up. "REALLY!?"

"Of course!"

Phibly smiled wider. I'm finally being recognized for all my hardwork, he thought.

"To us," Finn said, raising his sandwhich.

"To us!" Phibly returned.

Both took a bite out of their sandwhiches at the same time.

Phibly started convulsing and foaming at the mouth.

"C-crap! CRAP! CRAPCARAPYASCASRP!" Phibly kept muttering under his breath as he spazzed on the floor.

Finn watched as the light went out of his eyes. He smiled.

"Now i don't have to deal with anymore of Phibly's crap."

He turned on the dead, cold body and pranced off to the Evil Castle Lair's hot tub.

lyk dis if u crey evertim (nd feel bad for phibly)


	34. Saturday Night Live

Finn walked into a room and put a note on the table. He turned and BANG! SHOT.

He was shot.

Philby shot him.

And then he shot Philby. REPEATEDLY.

Then Maybeck walked in and Finn and Philby shot him even though they technically shouldn't be alive.

Amanda walked and BANG BANG BANG … she was shot, like, multiple times.

They were all…. dead…

Willa walked in with Charlene and found a note on the table. "Hey, Charlie, check this out. It's a letter from Finn. What the heck?

"Dear Amanda, by the time you read this, I will be dead. Here's how I think it'll happen. First, I will get shot by Philby and then I will shoot him. And then Maybeck will walk in and Philby and I will shoot him. Then you will enter and get shot by Maybeck, Philby, and I multiple times. #sorry not sorry

~finn 3

P.s. Then Willa and Charlene will come in and shoot each other.

(Jess told me like a few days ago lolz)"

Willa rolled her eyes. "Like we would actually-"

Bang.

Willa looked at her friend in shock. Looked down where she had been shot.. then ..

BANG.

Charlene was shot.

They shot each other multiple times.

mmm watcha sayyyyy mmm that you only meant well.. of course you did.. mmm watchhhaa ssaayy. tthat it was all for the besttt because it isss….

lyk di eh u rey evertime.


	35. IT'S A JOKE

"I don't get it," Philby said.

"Come on, dude. It's simple. I don't want to explain it," Finn complained. "It's not funny that way!"

"I still don't get it."

Finn groaned. "I swear I'm going to kill you. Here's the joke again: Two penguins are in a bathtub. One says, 'pass me the soap.' The other one says, 'What do I look like - a radio?!'"

Philby frowned. "I still don't get it."

"THAT'S THE FREAKING POINT, PHILBY!"

"Jeez, dude, it's just a joke."

Finn looked away from his friend and stared into the cold, vacant eyes on the other side of the glass, their face awash in the blue-white light reflected from the screen. They were watching. Judging. They were always watching – but never understanding.

"Yes," Finn replied, his voice toneless and deadpan. A hard, cold thing. "Yes. It's just a joke."


	36. The Fight That Was Coming

Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn. Finn punched Philby. Philby punched Finn.

Lyk dis eh u crey evrtime


	37. Famanda Snapchat

Finn was trying to take a snapchat to send to Amanda (to be ironic obviously). When he snapped the picture of himself in front of the Sleeping beauty castle he examined the picture, pleased he didn't look like a total idiot. Just as he was about to send the picture with a stupid caption, he noticed the figure behind him in the archway of the castle. Finn panicked. The figure was always watching… waiting…. and this time it brought friends. He turned around expecting to see the army, but they weren't there.

The last thing he remembered was the tune of a famous song with the words, "Its a world of laughter and a world of tears. It's a world of hopes and a world of_ fears_."

Lyk di if yu kry evrtime


	38. A rated ARR date

Sleeping Beauty castle sparkled in the night as Finn and Amanda were crossed over heading to the Pirates of Caribbean ride. When they made it inside the ride they were surprised to find Maybeck standing at the ride start.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Finn asked.

Maybeck gave a happy grin as if he knew his presence wasn't wanted. Perfect.

"I'm just hanging out.. you know. What about you two?" Maybeck asked even though he sounded like he knew the answer.

"We're going to ride the ride," Finn said flatly.

"Me too! LET'S GO TOGETHER!"

"What?" Amanda asked, but Maybeck ignored her and persisted them to come with him.

The first few minutes were nice and quiet and Finn and Amanda were holding hands. But then Maybeck, sitting behind them leaned forward said, "Please don't kiss while I'm on the ride. Like seriously, I'm sick of you two doing the lovey-dovey crap."

Finn groaned. "Maybeck, can you not be such a-"

"OH MY GOSH WHERE'S THE BANJO!?" Maybeck screamed.

Finn was going to deck him.

"What banjo?' Amanda asked.

"The banjo I hear playing."

"Please shut up. Please disappear forever," Finn muttered.

The rest of the ride was terrible. Maybeck wouldn't shut up. Every time Finn would try to put his arm around Amanda or hold her hand Maybeck would scream or say something like, "DON'T PUT YOUR ARM AROUND HER WE COULD DIE. YOU HAVE TO BE READY FOR THE OTS!"

Finn was going to deck him so hard.

As the ride continued on and Maybeck said more stupid comments like, "I like the guy drinking rum."

"They're all drinking rum, Maybeck," Finn said irritated.

"Oh."

Finally, they made it to the last scene of the ride. Finn was ready to get off and ditch Maybeck. Suddenly, the ride stopped. Finn didn't think anything of it since the ride always stopped in that scene.

Finn groaned. "When will this ride end?"

"What?! You're not having a good time?! This is the best ride!" Maybeck said.

Amanda turned around the best she could to speak to Maybeck. "You screamed throughout the entire ride! OF course we aren't having a good time! I have been so close pushing you out of this boat. The thing I don't understand is WHY YOU'RE BEING MORE ANNOYING THAN USUAL."

Finn wasn't surprised at Amanda's breakdown. He was waiting for it the entire ride. Maybeck was about to answer when he yelled, "WHAT THE ****?!"

BANg! One of the drunk pirates guns that shot a blast of air went off. Finn tensed and winced as the cold air sent a sharp sensation sailing through his arm.

"FINN," Amanda gasped, pointing at his arm.

There was a trail of red.

Maybeck cursed again and screamed at Amanda, "USE YOUR POWERS!"

She glared at Maybeck and waved her hand towards his direction knocking him out of the boat. She looked at the pirate that shot Finn and flicked her wrist sending him into the other pirates behind him. More gunshots when off as Maybeck climbed back into the boat.

"We need to get this boat moving! There's no way we can climb that waterfall unless we want to leave Finn behind to die."

"I'm not going to die," Finn muttered.

"You'll bleed out and die."

Finn rolled his eyes and muttered about how he wished he had a gun.

Amanda was still pushing the pirates away the boat. Guns flew into the water, Pirates continued to drink rum, and Amanda was starting to slow down with her attacks.

The barrels above them started to swing back and forth more than usual and she realized that a pirate was starting to cut the rope. No big deal, she thought to herself. She could handle one pirate.

Finn blinked hard, swaying in his seat.

"BLOOD LOSS!" Maybeck cried. "YOURE GONNA PASS OUT AND DIE BECAUSE OF BLOOD LOSS!"

Finn turned around to glare at Maybeck, still blinking sleepily. "WHAT? No, Maybeck. I am NOT going to DIE. IM NOT PASSSING OUT! I'm just TIRED."

"It's a symptom," Maybeck muttered.

"SHUSH. IM Trying to save Our butts over here!" AMANDA YELLEd. More pirates starting coming through the attraction into the scene. Twenty were there already and Amanda was getting tired keeping them away from the boat.

"FINN'S GOING TO PASSOUT. WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Maybeck yelled.

"I'm FINE," Finn protested. "Just ignore him and hold on for a little longer while I think of a way out of this."

"How can you think when you'll be unconscious?"

"MAYBECK, SHUT YOUR MOUTH. SHUT YOUR FACE. JUST SHUT UP!" and with that last word Finn swayed and passed out in the seat.

"Uh, Amanda? Finn probably needs a medic or something," Maybeck said. "And I'm pretty sure true loves kiss isn't going to work this time…"

"What?" Amanda turned to see Finn unconscious. "Finn!?"

"Just push the boat up the waterfall!"

"I'll break the ride!"

"FINN'S GONNA DIE."

"FINE I HATE YOU!"

Amanda used the last of her power to push the boat up the water fall and through the rest of the ride.

From using every last ounce of strength, she too passed out.

"Amanda…?" Maybeck looked in the front row to see both Finn and Amanda slumped against each other, unconscious.

"GREAT. Just gGREAT."

Maybeck had to carry both of them. He definitely was strong enough. And he definitely reaped what he sowed. Theres a lesson in here, but I guess you'll just have to find it.

Later on Maybeck reported back to Philby. "So, then they passed out and yeah."

"You were supposed to RUIN their date not get them killed!" Philby yelled at him.

"They didn't die! Well, Finn almost did. I mean, he got SHOT by a drunk pirate, but least he lived."

Philby sighed. "Whatever. You tried. I'll give you that."

"Do I get my fifty dollars?"

"You get forty five."

"Why can't I have the other five?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I hate you."

"Okay," Maybeck said annoyed. Least he got paid.

Lyk dis if ye crey evrrrtim


	39. Mother Knows Best

YOU ALL HAVE PROBABLY NEVER THOUGHT OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS, BUT IMAGINE:

Mrs. Nash is actually Mother Gothel trying to hoard the fairlies' abilities which is why she's such a butt to Amanda and Jess, aka they've been under the guardianship of a villain _the whole time_.

I know. Mind blowing.

Lyk dis if u cry evyrime


	40. Still scarred by KK5

Dang girl are you Ursula because you got your tentacles all over me

lyk dis if u crey evertim


	41. Leaving Fanfiction

Dearest fellow Kingdom Keepers,

We regret to inform you all that we will not be posting any more fanfictions until next year. We have loved writing these stories for many years now and unfortunately it has to come at a stop. No one pays any attention to us anymore and we have had a hard time getting ourselves motivated for this beautiful fandom. We have put our heart and soul into our stories, yet have not received much feedback as of late, which is vital in helping us grow and expand as writers. As a result, we have concluded that we need to take a break, for ours and everyone else's sakes. We hope you understand this trying time for us, and hope to see you all again in the future.

Much love,

jason-5evah

December 31, 2015. aprox: 11:21 PM

PS:: SOLVE: "**fiery ivy kites oh timely cure"**


	42. THE RETURN

We haven't written a fanfic since LAST YEAR. It's been so long... The time away from the pressures of writing has really been a healing experience. Thank you to all who understood and waited for us during this hard time. Ya'll are the tru MVPS. 4 lyfe. bros.

* * *

"We're back and better than ever, losers," Finn said to the Kingdom keepers, Amanda by his side. "We're taking over this park and NO ONE WILL GET IN OUR WAY. It'll be our legacy."

"Wait wait wait!" Willa said. "Take over the park? From the Overtakers? ...Then, in that moment, do we not become Overtakers ourselves?!"

Finn's eyes grew wide. Clearly he had not thought this before.

"We're... Overtakers?" Charlene's voice trembled.

Maybeck's face had turned ashen. "Where do we draw the line?"

"Too deep... 2 DEEP!11!" Jess was crying.

lyk dis if u creyy evetim 2


	43. Legacy of SPOILERS

Oh my gosh I just LOVED how The Syndrome correlated SO WELL with The Return 2!

Except IT DIDN'T.

LKTIRITHDRIHTIHISDIEEVERYTIME


	44. Every(TIM)e

Jess was in love. Jason was her dream person. She loved him so much. But then he disappeared. Never to be seen again.

But she would always see him… in her dreams.

So then she just settled for Tim. Ew.

Lik dis if ye crey eveTIM


	45. Malefigant!

*******LEGACY OF SECRETS SPOILERS*********

**U BEEN WARNED**

What u doin here mands

Idk fin

Y

Malefigant!

Madkeidicant?

Shes alive!

What NOES

YES NOES

NOES!

NOES!

*Ssceram in to the ngiht*

lykdis ifu criiis evri thyme


	46. ALL PHILBY FANS MUST READ

Philby more like phil-BYE.

seriously get the heck out of here. No one likes YOU.

lyk dis i u crye every tim.


	47. Fruit Loop Dingus

Philby called a group meeting to discuss something important. "Guys, I have something to tell you all. Finn, I have decided to unfriend you on snapchat becuase of how gross your relationship with Anandais. Also, you have more friends thanme."  
He looked at Willa. "Ayeyo, Willa, you're just a fruit loop dingus and I've unfollowed all your social media."

lik dingus cry ever Tim


	48. 21

Finn picked up a Disney 60th shot glass. "I'm gonna need this after all the crap I've been through." He said and then he bought the ten dollar shot glass.

Like this is you drink every time  
(Please drink responsibly)


End file.
